encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Engel
__INDEX__ Engel sind Geistwesen, die in den Lehren der monotheistischen abrahamitischen Religionen des Judentums, Christentums und Islams von Gott erschaffen wurden und ihm untergeordnet sind. Das religiöse Verständnis von Engeln und ihrer Funktion und Ordnung ist weitgehend den alten religiösen Texten des Tanach, dem Alten und Neuen Testament sowie dem Koran entnommen. Neben den kanonischen Schriften treten als Quellen für die Vorstellungen von Engeln spätantike und mittelalterliche Heiligenlegenden, Homilien, Wundergeschichten und volkstümliches Erzählgut wie Sagen und Märchen auf. Verbreitet sind auch die zahlreichen Engelvorstellungen der Esoterik. Die Vorstellung eines geistigen Wesens neben dem Hauptgott oder den Hauptgottheiten ist im vorderasiatischen Kulturraum altüberliefertes Kulturgut. In den Mythographien Babyloniens und aus den heiligen Schriften des Zoroastrismus sind ähnliche Mittler zwischen Gottheit und Welt zu finden. Bildliche Darstellungen zeigen Engel meist als geflügelte Wesen. Mythische geflügelte Mischwesen im persischen Reich und die Darstellung altägyptischer Gottheiten zeigen Wesen, die zur sakralen göttlichen Sphäre gehören. Engelgestalten sind daher keine Vollgötter, sondern der Kategorie der Halbgottheiten zuzuordnen. Manchmal werden auch in polytheistischen Religionen gottgleiche, aber nicht göttliche Wesen, die das Überirdische vermitteln können, mit Engel übersetzt oder verglichen, so z. B. Deva, die indischen Halbgötter und Gottheiten. Im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch versteht man unter Engel jedoch Boten eines einzigen Gottes einer der monotheistischen Anschauungen. Literatur ;Aufsätze * Engelbert Kirschbaum, Wolfgang Braunfels (Hrsg.): Lexikon der christlichen Ikonographie, Bd. 1. Herder Verlag, Freiburg/B. 1968–1976, ISBN 3-451-22568-9, S. 626–632. * Reallexikon zur Deutschen Kunstgeschichte, Bd. 5. S. 341–601. * Michael Glasmeier: Angelologische Bibliographie. In: Tumult. Zeitschrift für Verkehrswissenschaft, Bd. 6 (1983), S. 9–15, . * Johann Evangelist Hafner: Warum im Himmel nicht nur Seelen sind. Die Funktion der Engel als Konkurrenzgruppe. In: Evangelische Theologie/N.F., Jg. 65 (2005), S. 350–365, . * Karsten Kenklies: Des Engels Erkenntnis. Der Engel im Lichte der Philosophie. In: Zeitschrift für Pädagogik und Theologie, Jg. 54 (2002), S. 270–276, . * John Macdonald: The creation of man and angels in the eschatological literature. In: Islamic Studies. Journal of the Islamis Research Institute of Pakistan, Bd. 3 (1964), S. 285–308 und 485–519; Bd. 4 (1965), S. 55–102 und 137–179, . * Ulrich Mann, Horst Seebaß, Karl Erich Grözinger, Otto Böcher u. a.: Engel I. Religionsgeschichtlich II. Altes Testament III. Judentum IV. Neues Testament V. Kirchengeschichtlich VI. Dogmatisch VII. Praktisch-theologisch. In: Theologische Realenzyklopädie, Bd. 9. 1982, S. 580–615 (kulturgeschichtlicher und theologischer Überblick mit weiterer Lit.) * Thomas Marschler: Der Ort der Engel. Eine scholastische Standardfrage zwischen Naturphilosophie, Metaphysik und Theologie. In: Freiburger Zeitschrift für Philosophie und Theologie, Jg. 53 (2006), S. 41–76, . * Burkhard Neunheuser: Die Engel im Zeugnis der Liturgie. In: Archiv für Liturgiewissenschaft, Bd. 6 (1960), Heft 2, S. 4–27, . * Michael Plathow: Luther und die Angelologie. In: Zeitschrift für Dialektische Theologie, Bd. 12 (1996), S. 27–50, . * Karl Rahner: Über Engel. In: Ders.: Gott und Offenbarung (Schriften zur Theologie; Bd. 13). Benziger, Zürich 1978, ISBN 3-545-22091-5, S. 381ff. * Karl Rahner: Art. Engel. In: Ders. (Hrsg.): Sacramentum mundi. Theologisches Lexikon für die Praxis, Bd. 1. S. 1038–1046 (und in: Herders Theologisches Taschenlexikon, Bd. 2. S. 120–125). * Walter Schmitz: Säkularisation und Utopie, Die Gestalt des Engels in der Deutschen Literatur der Moderne. In: Kunst und Kirche. Ökumeniche Zeitschrift für zeitgenössische Kunst und Architektur; Bd. 54 (1991), S. 254ff, . * Stephen L. White: Angel of the Lord. Messenger or Euphemism? (MS Word; 93 kB). In: Tyndale Bulletin. Organ of the Tyndale Fellowship for Biblical Theological Research, Jg. 50 (1999), Heft 2, S. 299–305, . ;Monographien * Giorgio Agamben, Emanuele Coccia (Hrsg.): Angeli. Ebraismo Cristianesimo Islam. (La quarta prosa). Pozza, Vicenza 2009, ISBN 978-88-545-0064-8. * Gertrud Angermann: Engel an Ravensberger Bauernhäusern. Ein Beitrag zum Wandel des Dekors vom 18. bis 20. Jahrhundert. Coppenrath, Münster, 2. Auflage 1986 (Volltext als PDF) * Friedmar Apel: Himmelssehnsucht. Die Sichtbarkeit der Engel. Insel-Verlag, Frankfurt/M. 2001, ISBN 3-458-34426-8. * Theodor Bogler (Hrsg.): Die Engel in der Welt von heute. Gesammelte Aufsätze (Liturgie und Mönchtum; Bd. 21). Ars liturgica, Maria Laach 1960. * Johannes Brinktrine: Die Lehre von der Schöpfung. Schöningh, Paderborn 1956. * Anna Caiozzo: Images du ciel d'Orient au Moyen Âge. Une histoire du zodiaque et des représentations dans les manuscrits du Proche-Orient musulman (Collection Orient). Presses Univ. de Paris-Sorbonne, Paris 2003, ISBN 2-84050-234-8. * Jean Daniélou: Die Sendung der Engel („Les anges et leur mission d'après les pères de l'église“). Müller, Salzburg 1963 (Wort und Antwort; Bd. 30). * Oliver Dürr: Der Engel Mächte, Systematisch-theologische Untersuchung: Angelologie Band 35, Forum Systematik, Kohlhammer-Verlag, Stuttgart 2009, (zugl. Dissertation, Ruhr-Universität Bochum 2008). ISBN 978-3-17-020854-4. * Walther Eickmann: Die Angelologie und Dämonologie des Korans im Vergleich zu der Engel- und Geisterlehre der Heiligen Schrift. Eger, Leipzig 1908. * Michael N. Ebertz, Richard Faber (Hrsg.): Engel unter uns. Soziologische und theologische Miniaturen. Königshausen & Neumann, Würzburg 2008, ISBN 978-3-8260-3850-1. * Rosa Giorgi: Engel, Dämonen und phantastische Wesen („Angeli e demoni“). Verlag Parthas, Berlin 2004, ISBN 3-936324-04-2 (Bildlexikon der Kunst; Bd. 6). * Malcolm Godwin: Engel. Eine bedrohte Art („Angels“). Heyne, München 1995, ISBN 3-453-08775-5 ([http://web.archive.org/web/20090113154444/http://www.zeit.de/1991/49/Engel-Eine-bedrohte-Art Rezension in: Die Zeit 49/1991 vom 29. November 1991.]) * Johann Evangelist Hafner: Angelologie (Gegenwärtig Glauben Denken; Bd. 9). Schöningh, Paderborn 2010, ISBN 978-3-506-76738-7. * Darrell D. Hannah: Michael and Christ. Michael Traditions and Angel Christology in Early Christianity (Wissenschaftliche Untersuchungen zum Neuen Testament/2; Bd. 109). Mohr Siebeck, Tübingen 1999, ISBN 3-16-147054-0 (zugl. Dissertation, Cambridge University 1995). * Torkild Hinrichsen: Alle Engel dieser Erde. Auf den irdischen Spuren eines himmlischen Phänomens. 2. Auflage. Husum 2001. (Populärwissenschaftliche kulturgeschichtliche Beobachtungen eines Kunsthistorikers). * Volkmar Hirth: Gottes Boten im Alten Testament. Die alttestamentliche Mal'ak-Vorstellung unter Berücksichtigung des Mal'ak-Jahwee-Problems (Theologische Arbeiten; Bd. 32). EVA, Berlin 1975 (zugl. Dissertation, Universität Leipzig 1971). * David Keck: Angels & angelology in the Middle Ages. Oxford University Press, New York 1998, ISBN 0-19-511097-8. * Heinrich Krauss: Die Engel. Überlieferung, Gestalt, Deutung. C.H. Beck, München 2000, ISBN 3-406-44735-X. * Alfred Läpple: Engel und Teufel. Wiederkehr der Totgesagten; eine Orientierung. Pattloch Verlag, Augsburg 1993, ISBN 3-629-00609-4. * Michael Mach: Entwicklungsstadien des jüdischen Engelglaubens in vorrabbinischer Zeit (Texts and studies in ancient Judaism; Bd. 34). Mohr Siebeck, Tübingen 1992, ISBN 3-16-145937-7 (zugl. Dissertation, Universität Tel Aviv 1987). * Ludwig Ott: Grundriss der katholischen Dogmatik. 11. Auflage. Verlag Nova & Vetera, Bonn 2006, ISBN 3-936741-25-5. * Eric Peterson: Das Buch von den Engeln. Stellung und Bedeutung der heiligen Engel im Kultus. Kösel-Verlag, München 1955. * Pie-Raymond Régamey: Die Welt der Engel („Les anges au ciel et parmi nous“). Pattloch Verlag, Aschaffenburg 1956. * Alfons Rosenberg: Engel und Dämonen. Gestaltwandel eines Urbildes. 2. Auflage. Kösel Verlag, München 1986, ISBN 3-466-20278-7. * Thomas Ruster: Von Menschen, Mächten und Gewalten. Eine Himmelslehre. Matthias-Grünewald-Verlag, Mainz 2007, ISBN 978-3-7867-2570-1. * Ekkart Sauser: Heilige und Engel im Kirchenjahr. Besinnungen und Anregungen zu Meßbuch und Gotteslob. Pustet Verlag, Regensburg 1979, ISBN 3-7917-0602-0. * Peter Schäfer: Rivalität zwischen Engeln und Menschen, Untersuchungen zur rabbinischen Engelvorstellung. DeGruyter, Berlin 1975 (zugl. Habilitationsschrift, Universität Frankfurt/M. 1972/73). * Leo Scheffczyk: Einführung in die Schöpfungslehre. 3. Auflage. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 1987, ISBN 3-534-06690-1. * Michel Serres: Die Legende der Engel („La légende des anges“). Insel-Verlag, Frankfurt/M. 1995, ISBN 3-458-16744-7. * Fridolin Stier: Gott und sein Engel im Alten Testament. Aschendorff, Münster 1934 (zugl. Dissertation, Universität Tübingen 1932). * Georg Stuhlfauth: Die Engel in der altchristlichen Kunst. Mohr, Freiburg/B. 1897 (zugl. Dissertation, Universität Straßburg 1896). * Karel van der Toorn, Bob Becking, Pieter W. van der Horst (Hrsg.): Dictionary of Deities and Demons in the Bible. Brill, Leiden 1999, ISBN 90-04-11119-0. * Herbert Vorgrimler: Wiederkehr der Engel? Ein altes Thema neu durchdacht (Topos-Taschenbücher; Bd. 653). Butzon und Bercker, Kevelaer 1991, ISBN 3-7666-9752-8. * Alois Winklhofer: Die Welt der Engel. Buch-Kunstverlag, Ettal 1958. * Uwe Wolff (Hrsg.): Das große Buch der Engel. 3. Auflage. Herder, Freiburg/B. 2002, ISBN 3-451-27988-6. Kategorie:Engel Kategorie:Biblisches Thema Kategorie:Stoffe und Motive (Bibel) Kategorie:Christliche Mythologie Kategorie:Jüdische Mythologie Kategorie:Koran Kategorie:Esoterik Kategorie:Fabelwesen